


Alias

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, KH1-only, KHYML, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora wanders...





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Mailing List weekly 15 minute ficlet, ~2003-2004-ish. 
> 
>  
> 
> _"I changed my name_  
>  But I can't change my face  
> And in the end  
> You still know me"

Sora walked through the shanty town, his hands deep in the pockets of the grey sweatshirt that was currently shielding him from the growing chill in the air. He needed to find a place to stay soon, but the town didn't seem to have an inn.

The town didn't seem to have anything of value, actually. It had no inn, a store with mostly empty shelves, and no information whatsoever. At least no information that anyone would share with a gangly stranger who made no effort to introduce himself before inquiring about a rumor that had wandered his way purely by accident.

He knocked at the last house on the street, expecting the door to be opened and then immediately slammed in his face as had happened a dozen or so times before during the past hour.

Instead a young woman opened the door, a smile on her face.

"Do come in," she said, opening the door the full way and stepping back. "It's much t' cold out there t' just be standin' around!"

Sora walked in, thankful immediately for the fire burning and the woman's continued smile.

"I'm looking for a friend," Sora said, forgetting yet again that he really need to introduce himself.

"Well, most everyone in town has been in town their whole lives," the woman replied. "'Cept for a man boarding with me."

"His name is Riku," Sora said quickly, a bit of hope shining as brightly in his eyes as the reflection of the orange flames of the fire.

"I know no Rikus," the woman said, a sad smile forming on her face. "But stay for a bit anyway. Warm up and have a bit o' dinner. My name is Maggie."

"Sora," Sora said, finally offering a hand. He felt a little weird about it once he grasped hers in a firm handshake. His was still chilled while hers was filled with warm comfort. He couldn't guess her to be more than a couple years older than his two decades.

"Well, Sora, as soon as Tomas gets back with more firewood, dinner we shall have!" Maggie announced. "You warm up until then."

Sora nodded, walking over to the fire before crouching down. It was another dead end in a long chain of dead ends.

The door flew open and a figure in a heavy parka came trudging in, arms heavy with firewood. Both Sora and Maggie ran over to help the hooded man, taking an armload of wood each and setting it beside the door.

"Thank ya, Tomas," Maggie said, brushing her hands on her apron. "And this man is Sora, a traveler."

Sora hadn't gotten a good look at Tomas just yet. Tomas had his back turned as he took off his parka. But before he had it hung on one of the strong iron hooks beside the door, Sora's mouth had fallen open.

Tomas turned quickly, the parka missing the hook and tumbling to the floor.

"Riku..." Sora said softly, not wanting to believe his eyes.

"Sora..."

Maggie's eyes watered as she watched the men embrace, not even entirely understanding just what was happening before her eyes.


End file.
